Comment devenir un homme
by Dragonha
Summary: Je vais te montrer comment on devient un homme.   Et c'est par cette phrase qu'un nouveau couple se forma, dans une étreinte brûlante.


**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

**Warning :** Lemon entre hommes. Et oui encore, mais c'est mon premier Kain x Aidô tout seul.

**Résumé :** « Je vais te montrer comment on devient un homme. » Et c'est par cette phrase qu'un nouveau couple se forma, dans une étreinte brûlante.

**Comment devenir un homme, selon Kain**

Un soir baigné par la descente de l'astre solaire. Un début de soirée donc, et tout à fait normal. La Night Class se trouvait en cours, et écoutait religieusement leur professeur. En fait, pas tout le monde, un beau blond aux divins yeux bleus était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Monsieur Aidô ! Venez donc me résoudre cette équation puisque le cours vous intéresse à ce point ! » scanda le mathématicien. Le jeune homme releva la tête et se leva avec prestance. Il marcha élégamment jusqu'au tableau et, en temps record, résolu le problème. Le pauvre enseignant aurait dû le savoir, ces maudits vampires avaient vu ça depuis des lustres, et visiblement avaient une excellente mémoire.

Une fois chose faite, le blond s'en retourna s'asseoir, et repartit dans ses rêveries. Pas loin de lui, une personne aux cheveux roux le regardait un peu étonné. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son cousin de ne pas être attentif, ou même de ne pas piper mot. Quand il s'y mettait vraiment, il pouvait tenir près de quatre heures, si ce n'est plus, à papoter pour ne rien dire.

Inquiet pour la santé de son frère de cœur, Kain l'observa un peu plus durant le cours. Il se demandait ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser ainsi, et aussi intensément. Il savait voir quand rien n'allait avec lui. Il se mordillait la lèvre et détournait toujours la tête vers la fenêtre. Au comble du garçon, les deux conditions étaient remplies. Hanabusa avait déjà rivé trois fois son regard vers la vitre, et il malmenait sa lèvre depuis dix minutes.

Il était bien décidé à le confronter pour savoir ce qui se passait. Aussi, dès que le cours se termina, Akatsuki profita de la pause. « Hé, Aidô. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas rien, tous les signes sont là. Alors ? »

« Rien de spécial. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose de personnel. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a rien de grave. » lui sourit son cousin. « Bon, d'accord. Mais si je te revois dans cet état, tu me diras tout. » « Oui, papa. » ironisa le blond. Là-dessus, le rouquin regagna sa place. Leurs cours se poursuivirent rapidement, et sans qu'Hanabusa n'alerte plus son ami.

Quand enfin la classe se termina, le groupe de vampires rejoignit ses quartiers, et intégra son lit avec joie. Durant ce qu'ils appelaient leur 'nuit', le jeune noble continua à penser et à s'interroger. Que ressentait-il réellement, depuis quand et surtout pourquoi ? Etait-ce bien normal et comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se rendait compte de cela que maintenant ? C'était un vrai mystère.

Il s'endormit sur ses nombreuses questions, décidant d'obtenir les réponses en observant. A la nuit suivante, il le regarda souvent, à chaque fois discrètement. Puis il observait un autre de ses camarades. Son cœur ne battait la chamade qu'avec un seul des deux. Etait-ce pour son visage parfait ? Ses manières nobles ou son attitude lointaine envers presque tout le monde ? Il était une énigme pour lui, et sans doute pour le reste de la terre.

Il n'éveilla la curiosité de personne ce jour-là. Aucune réponse ne venait à Aidô, et cela l'agaçait, qu'avait-il de si envoûtant pour diriger les masses par sa simple présence. Sa puissance peut-être ? Elle émanait littéralement de lui, sans doute une partie de la réponse. Et lui pourtant, même si ce n'était pas pareil, pourquoi son cœur faisait-il cela ? Seules quelques personnes avaient sa considération et elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, ou presque.

Lors d'une des pauses, cette fois-là, Kuran s'approcha de lui. « Aidô ? Après les cours dans mon bureau. » « Bien, Président. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Tout le monde se demanda sur le coup pourquoi il était convoqué, le concerné en avait une vague idée.

Le reste de la 'journée' se passa assez vite, et bientôt, Kaname et son ami blond se trouvaient dans le bureau du premier. « Alors ? Je me demande ce qui t'arrive pour que tu me fixes comme ça. Donne-moi une explication. » « Heu… En fait, il n'y a rien de spécial. » « Tu mens. Je veux la vérité Hanabusa, tout de suite. »

Le garçon avait baissé les yeux, sa présence était écrasante, sa puissance terrifiante, et la pression aussi. « C'est que… je me pose des questions. » « De quel ordre ? » Le blond sembla réfléchir. « Pour dire la vérité, j'ai un sentiment étrange… pour vous, que je n'arrive pas à décrypter. Et j'ai le même problème avec Kain. Je ne parviens pas à déterminer mes envies réelles pour vous deux. »

Le chef du groupe le regarda avec incompréhension. « Développe, Aidô. J'aimerais t'aider à y voir clair, mais si tu ne m'expliques pas convenablement, je ne peux rien pour toi. » Le plus jeune finit par céder et exposa les sentiments qu'il avait pour les deux hommes.

« En fait, avec vous, je me sens bien, en sécurité, mais c'est différent d'avec Kain. Lui et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à vous cerner mais lui bien, je sais comment il fonctionne. Bref, je ne vois pas de différence entre vous. A part que mon cœur s'emballe avec lui et pas avec vous, il n'y a rien comme différence. »

« Donc, tu me vois comme un protecteur un peu mystérieux si je te suis bien. Quant à Akatsuki, il te semble juste un bon copain. C'est bien cela ? » Le garçon confirma ses pensées. « Soit, tu peux y aller, mais demande-toi à l'occasion ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour toi. »

Le blondinet hocha la tête puis partit. Pendant qu'il revenait à ses appartements, une silhouette entra par la porte-fenêtre du président et se jeta sur lui. Ils échangèrent un fougueux baiser avant de se précipiter dans la chambre en enlevant leurs vêtements.

De son côté, Aidô était revenu à sa chambre, et il suivit le conseil du Kuran. Plusieurs anecdotes de son enfance avec son cousin lui revinrent en mémoire quand il se posait cette fameuse question. Comme la fois où il l'avait défendu contre des petits voyous. Ou la fois où il avait pris une punition à sa place alors que c'était lui qui avait voulu faire une blague à son oncle. Au final, la demande de sa mère était l'occasion inespérée pour lui de savoir si son cousin avait des sentiments pour lui. Il concocta un plan pour connaître enfin la vérité.

Si réellement, il ressentait cela, fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre serait un bon plan. Ainsi il verrait comment Akatsuki réagirait. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il soit jaloux, parce que lui, au final, il n'aimait pas Kuran, il l'admirait juste. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, c'était Kain, il était finalement amoureux de lui depuis le début. Il était juste trop jeune et naïf pour s'en rendre compte.

Dès le lendemain, ou plutôt la nuit suivante, il discuta souvent avec Shiki, avec qui d'habitude il ne parlait pas souvent. Kain et Kuran le virent, le premier se demanda ce qu'il avait encore, l'autre comprit son stratagème mais soupira. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement poser sa question à l'autre ?

Le manège dura ainsi quelques jours, Hanabusa était désormais souriant mais n'adressait pas la parole à son cousin. Mais il parlait avec les autres. _'Non mais c'était quoi ce plan, hein ? Ah ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça'_ s'énerva mentalement le rouquin.

Sans plus de cérémonie, à la fin des cours, Kain suivit son blond jusqu'à sa porte. Au summum de l'horreur, il vit son ami d'enfance entrer dans sa chambre… accompagné ! Et pas par un de leurs copains proches, ni même de Ruka ou d'une fille ! Non, il était avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, il devenait irrémédiablement con là !

Curieux, et plus que prêt à péter un câble, Kain prit parti d'écouter à la porte. Lorsqu'il entendit son 'frère de cœur' parler, il se tendit. « Dis, Steve, tu l'as… heu déjà fait ? L'amour je veux dire ? » « Ouais, pourquoi t'es toujours puceau ? » ricana l'autre, à la voix énervante au possible, selon notre roux.

« Ben, oui, mais je voudrais passer le cap. Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider. Selon les rumeurs, tu l'as fait plein de fois. Tu veux bien ? » « Pour sûr ! » s'exclama le gros crétin. La chose à ne pas dire, une veine de colère déformait les traits magnifiques de Kain. « Oh non, mon gaillard ! Tu ne l'auras pas ! » Il dit ça en balançant un grand coup de pied sur la porte de la chambre.

« Kain ! Non mais tu n'es pas bien ? Ma porte, regardes ce que t'en a fait ! Comment je vais réparer ça, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? » paniqua le blond. « Rien à foutre ! Viens là, toi ! » Le petit brun perdit son sourire de triomphe, non mais déflorer Aidô, il aurait pu s'en vanter ! Mais là, il voyait bien qu'il allait risquer sa peau. « Non, Akatsuki, t'énerves pas ! On peut partager, je suis sûr que c'est une affaire. »

« Ah ! Ouch ! Argh ! » C'étaient les mots qu'il aurait du garder pour lui. Ca n'avait aucunement réjoui son agresseur, au contraire. Il se retrouva tabassé dans la chambre. « Maintenant, toi, tu viens avec moi ! » cria encore Akatsuki. « Attends, s'il te plait. » « « Non ! » rétorqua son cousin. '_Oh non ! Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, merdeuh !'_

Les deux garçons arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre du noble aux cheveux orange. Dès que la porte fut fermée à double tour, Aidô se vit pousser contre le mur, ses deux bras pris dans l'étau écrasant des mains de Kain.

« Tu m'expliques ce qui te prends ? Je te vois entrer avec un mec dans ta chambre, alors que ça ne te ressemble pas ? Tu m'ignores ! Et pour couronner le tout t'était pris à te faire déflorer par Steve, le fanatique de puceau ! T'as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication ! J'attends ! » hurla le garçon énervé.

Le blond n'en menait pas large, et il était au bord des larmes. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu ! Il aurait mieux fait de s'expliquer directement, il n'aurait jamais eu peur de son cousin s'il l'avait fait dès le début. Les perles salées finirent par couler, alors qu'il murmura apeuré la raison de son geste.

Les yeux baissés, il ne vit pas l'air choqué du roux, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer en sa présence. Au contraire, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait c'était pour le consoler et le voir souriant, il commençait à se détester d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

« Je… commença Hanabusa, je voulais juste… Euh. En réalité, maman m'a écrit une lettre, il y a quelques jours. Elle me demandait de faire un choix soit je me mariais avec une fille de son choix, soit c'est moi qui choisissait quelqu'un de mon côté. Je… Je lui ai avoué que j'étais gay. Elle n'a pas été choquée et m'a autorisé à ramener un garçon à la maison pour le lui présenter. »

« Seulement, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, du moins je le croyais jusqu'à ce que le Président me convoque dans son bureau. Je lui ai exposé le problème, et il m'a aidé à y voir clair entre lui et quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'aimais cette personne, j'ai voulu voir comment elle allait réagir, voir ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour moi. Et puis aussi, si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est parce que je… je veux grandir, devenir un homme, et je ne savais pas comment faire. »

Kain comprit qu'il avait fini de déblatérer son histoire aussi il prit à son tour la parole. « Tu te rends compte, que tu es tout sauf adulte là ? Sortir avec un autre pour voir la réaction de celui que tu aimes, c'est digne d'un gamin. Mais je ne dois pas être mieux ! Je suis tombé dans le piège, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter que tu sois juste avec ce gars dans ta chambre. Alors quand j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez, je me suis mis en rogne. »

« Quand à ta question existentielle, je veux devenir un homme, comment y arriver. Je vais te montrer moi, comment on fait idiot ! » termina-t-il en changeant leur position. Il attrapa son ami en princesse et le mis sur le lit. « Kain ! Attends, je t'en prie je suis désolé ! J'ai été stupi… » Le pauvre petit vampire se fit couper par un baiser vorace. Un échange profond, violent mais qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Le roux l'embrassa ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, se repaissant des légers gémissements qui franchissaient difficilement la barrière de leurs lèvres. Bientôt, Akatsuki considéra qu'il avait assez profité de la bouche de son fantasme sur patte, et moulin à paroles attitré. Il jalonna les joues, les paupières mi-closes et le front de son presque amant de baisers papillons, avec fougue et délicatesse.

Aidô appréciait beaucoup ce petit moment tendre, des larmes de joie apparurent au coin de ses yeux sous la douce chaleur qui se répandait en lui grâce à son cousin adoré. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de les laisser couler, il vint lécher les perles salées dès leurs apparitions. « Arrête de pleurer, Hana-chan. Je serais très doux, c'est promis. Juste promets-moi que dorénavant je serais le seul pour toi. »

« Promis. Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça. » mumura le plus petit. Le rouquin lui sourit et revint l'embrasser gentiment, presque chastement, ce fut le blondinet qui enhardi l'échange. Le ballet de leurs langues les enflamma un peu plus, Kain enhardit par leur promesse, se redressa un peu, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Il cassa le baiser, ce qui fit grogner le blond. Heureusement, la suite lui fit très vite oublier cet arrêt brutal. Il le déshabillait, si lentement que ça allait être agaçant.

« Plus vite, s'il te plait. » quémanda Hanabusa. Kain n'en eut cure, il déboutonna lentement chemise et pantalon et les fit valdinguer loin du lit. Puis, le rouquin se pencha d'autorité sur la poitrine imberbe de son Aidô chéri. Il s'amusa à retracer les fins pectoraux, et titilla deux bouts de chair particulièrement sensibles.

Ceux-ci devinrent rapidement durs, juste avec quelques léchouilles, mais bien sûr, le roux ne s'arrêta pas. Ca aurait été trop facile, il put donc s'enivrer des cris de plaisir de son blondinet quand il lécha, mordit, suçota et pinça les tétons offerts. « Ah ! Kain ! Stop, pitié. Je… j'en veux plus. » Un sourire pervers s'étala sur le visage du nommé, il lui avait dit qu'il allait le supplier.

Akatsuki prit donc un malin plaisir et un temps infini, à descendre lentement sur le ventre plat. Il joua avec le nombril, descendit sur les cuisses, et vint lécher un genou qu'il savait un autre point sensible. « Kain, nom de dieu, tu vas t'y mettre oui ! On ne joue pas à la dinette ! » Ce qu'il pouvait être vulgaire quand il s'y mettait, il n'avait même pas le droit de jouer ? Vraiment injuste.

Obéissant, le vampire roux grimpa prestement sa langue vers la hampe dressée et un poil humide. Il l'engloutit d'un coup, montant et descendant en rythme et faisant jouer sa langue pour faire voir les étoiles à son partenaire. Et celui-ci ne put plus se plaindre tant la sensation était indescriptible, il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Pour preuve, ses hanches ruaient d'elles-mêmes pour obtenir plus de plaisir.

Ce qu'Aidô ne vit pas, c'est que son amant continuait son travail et ouvrait son pantalon en même temps pour se caresser simultanément. Une fois le sexe bien mouillé, Akatsuki se dépêcha d'attraper le lubrifiant et d'en mettre une généreuse couche sur son pénis et dans l'antre de son amour. Pour détourner l'attention de son blondinet, il reprit ses caresses buccales sur son ventre, utilisant sa main inoccupée sur les bourgeons de chair, moyen efficace pour s'assurer que son petit-ami ne se focaliserait pas sur l'entrée de sa hampe imposante.

Et le jeune innocent ne ressentit pas grand-chose. Il avait conscience d'être caressé à son intimité mais la main taquine sur sa poitrine faisait son office. Aussi, deux doigts pénétrèrent sans le moindre problème. Le troisième en revanche amena une légère grimace sur le beau visage d'Hana-chan. Kain redoubla d'attention et méthodiquement, exécutant quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre davantage les tissus contractés de l'antre de son copain.

Quand enfin le trou fut suffisamment dilaté, le rouquin pénétra en douceur son homme. A chaque fois, il zieutait le visage de son petit cousin pour être sûr de ne pas le blesser. Il parvint à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde et attendit le feu vert du blond avant d'entamer de lents vas-et-viens. Quand Hanabusa lui cria de se magner, Kain s'exécuta avec une joie non dissimulée et accéléra bien vite le rythme.

Leur danse dura longtemps, ils avaient étonnamment une endurance à toute épreuve. Comme quoi, le jogging forcé de leurs parents dans leur enfance, devenu une habitude, avaient du bon finalement. Au cours de cette 'nuit', ils refirent plusieurs fois l'amour. Jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin de leur cinquième fois, ils furent détournés de leur activité par un coup frappé à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cria le noble blond. « Le courrier, Aidô-kun. » « A une heure pareille ? Bande de malade. » maugréa-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il attrapa sa lettre et referma aussi sec au nez de son camarade. « C'est de qui ? » interrogea son amoureux. « De ma mère. » Hanabusa ouvrit la missive et la lut. Elle demandait des nouvelles, voulant savoir qui était l'élu. Bizarrement, Aidô était sûr que Kuran avait tout à voir là-dedans, il avait du envoyé une lettre pour avertir sa chère mère qu'il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied.

« Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à écrire à maman que mon amant n'est autre que mon cher cousin. » « Tu vas vraiment le faire ? » s'étonna le rouquin. « Bien sûr ! Après tout c'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Mais à mon avis, elle s'y attendait depuis le début. Celle-là alors, elle va finir par me rendre chèvre à se rendre compte de tout. »

« Hé, hé. Je devrais remercier ma future belle-mère alors. Mais entre nous, qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais dit si j'avais osé faire le premier pas, et te déclarer ma flamme ? » « Ben, sans doute qu'après réflexion, on en serait arrivé au même point. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me faire dire quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

« Telle mère, tel fils. » murmura Akatsuki. « Je t'aime. » lui souffla son blondinet en lui prenant un petit baiser. « Moi aussi, Hana-chan, je t'aime. » « Ah ! Mais arrêtes de m'appeler Hana-chan, c'est énervant ! » répliqua boudeur le plus jeune. « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! » Après leur petite dispute, Kain renversa son chéri sur le lit et recommença leurs ébats. C'est depuis ce jour, que tous les autres vampires évitent la chambre du rouquin quelque soit l'heure. Parce que ces deux là étaient deux vrais lapins fornicateurs.

Quand à la pauvre porte des appartements d'Aidô, elle fut réparée une semaine après leur mise en couple. Mais ils préféraient définitivement, s'ébattre dans l'autre chambre, la pièce qui avait fini par les réunir d'une douce façon.

Voilà ! Fini ! Ah, bon sang pas facile de changer de couple comme ça ! Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas aussi bien, ni aussi développé, que ceux avec Zéro et Kaname, mais c'est ma première avec eux deux en vedette. Pour ceux qui se demandent, celui qui se faufile chez Kaname, c'est évidemment Zéro. Reviews please ! (Yeux de chat tous mimis et larmoyants)


End file.
